toodletalefandomcom-20200214-history
Toodle Tale: Quest Walkthroughs Chapter 1
Toodle Tale Main Quest Walkthroughs: We are currently under construction! More coming soon! :) Lessons: After learning about your toodle from Belou (toodles), he will give you a red smoke grenade (items) and tell you about the thief that stole your toodle earlier. He will give you your first quest. The quest named “Lessons” will be added to your quest log. These first couple of steps are guided by yellow arrows. Later these will be removed. For now you should click wherever you see a yellow arrow, but don’t forget to pick up any items that you see! The first step in this quest is to find the gate to leave Northwood. After Finding the Northwood Gate: Once you find the gate you will meet the NPC Claire. Claire will send you to the hospital to meet Dr Elks and to get some mini-heals from him (items). Note: Every time that your toodle passes out in battle you will end up at a hospital. '' At this point the yellow arrows disappear and you have to find your way back to the gate. It is located "down" of the screen that you are standing in. Click on Claire. She will open the gate for you and give you 100 chromes. Finding the Thief's Hideout: Once you walk through the gate you have left Northwood. You are now in the Wilderness. The Wilderness is full of wild toodles… So beware! ''Note: If you run into a wild toodle you will automatically initiate a battle. The yellow arrows are back. Follow them to the thief. Keep a close eye on your life throughout all of this. If you pass out during battle you will have to start over from the beginning. (How to heal your toodle) Eventually you will find yourself in the screen with the thief. Go forward and click on him. He will ask to initiate a battle with you. Tip: The thief can be a little difficult to beat at your current level. Don’t be afraid to use your items! If you lose the battle thief will wait for you to try again. Following the Thief to Eerieville: Once you defeat the thief he will leave you and go to Eerieville to await your arrival. Note: At this point you can go back to Northwood to try your hand at the quests there or continue on with the Lessons Quest. The yellow helper arrows disappear at this point in the quest. It is now up to you to look at the map to find your way to Eerieville. Eerieville is towards the right and up. Tip: Always read road signs. They can keep you from making wrong turns. TIP: Keep checking your map to see where you are located in reference to Eerieville. Arriving in Eerieville: Once you get to Eerieville you will see the thief. Cllick on him and a dialog will start. The thief will give you a gold band (items) and a request. He will ask you to go to the hospital and get a potion from Dr Snake and bring it back to him. If you agree to do it, the yellow helper arrows will pop-up. Follow them to the hospital. Go inside the hospital and talk to Dr Snake. After you get the potion you will have to find your way back to the thief. Once you find him he will inform you that he is off to try his luck again with the dark woods beast. You have now completed the Lessons Quest. Note: Now you have the ability to fast travel to the Eerieville hospital. To do this open up your map by clicking on the icon located on the blue menu bar. (Blue Menu Bar) Pirate’s Requirements AKA Getting the Dark Woods Beast’s Tooth: Starting at the Northwood hospital walk up. Eventually you will be at Sandy Shores. This is where the dingy is located that can take you to the pirate ship. After talking to the pirate you will be given two requirements for boarding the pirate ship: Bring him the Dark Woods Beast’s tooth and have in your possession a level 13 toodle. Note: The first requirement means that you have to travel the Dark Woods which should help your toodle evolve to level 13. The Dark Woods is located to the left of Northwood. Look at your map to help you orient yourself in reference to the Dark Woods. You will have to walk through the Wilderness of Wisks. Searching for the Dark Woods Beast: Note: If this is your first time going to the Dark Woods you will see the thief take Old Lady Goo Goo’s purse. If you initiate a dialog with her you can help her get her bag back. The quest “Savior” will be added to your quest log. '' Once in the Dark Woods, you will eventually come to a screen that contains fossilized snails (They are shown in the picture to the right). You should walk to the left in this screen. Eventually you will reach the screen that has the Dark Woods Beast in it. (Other than the snails screen all of the other screens only have one direction that you could travel.) ''Tip: If you can’t find the exit hover your curser over the page looking for the “feet” to pop-up. Once you click on the Dark Woods Beast you will initiate battle. Once you have defeated the Dark Woods beast a menu will pop-up for you to take the Dark Woods Beast’s tooth. Drag it into your bag. After Defeating the Dark Woods Beast: Now you are ready to return to the Loyal Betty. (Make sure that you have a level 13 toodle at this point) Tip: Fast traveling to the Northwood hospital is the fastest way to get back to the Loyal Betty. After talking to the pirate he will take you to the Loyal Betty for just 10 Chromes. Once you arrive, climb up the ladder and you are on the Loyal Betty! The Loyal Betty: Defeat the Ice Bats: After speaking to the Captain Perry for the first time you are sent to the “upper deck” to talk to Randy about finding you a job aboard the Loyal Betty. Randy is located in the mast. Go upstairs. He is the only NPC there. Initiate a dialog with him. Note: His speech contains a lot of good information… He will send you to the lower decks to battle the 10 Ice Bats that have infested the Loyal Betty. The quest Loyal Betty will be added to your quest log. Tip: The Loyal Betty can be confusing to navigate. Check your map often. Locating the Ice Bats: You will see two ice bats when you first enter the lower decks. Battle and defeat them. The room you are currently standing in has multiple exits. The picture to the right depicts the number of Ice Bats you should find by exit. The two doors that are to your left each have one Ice Bat in them. The doors that are directly across from the stairs go to the “down downward” room. Going Down the Ladders: Once you enter the room “down downward” you will see two ladders descending into the bottom of the ship. One is on the right and one is on the left. If you go down the ladder to the left you will be in a room that has one Ice Bat in it. Battleand defeat it. Go through the hole in the back of the room, you will be taken to a room that is black. To light up the room you have to click on the mirrors shown at the top of the screen four times. You will then see another Ice Bat. Battle and defeat it. At this point you should have defeated six Ice Bats. Go out and climb back up the ladder. Go down the ladder to the right. You will see one Ice Bat. Battle and defeat it. Go back up the ladder to the room named “cabin.” (It is the room with all of the doors.) Bringing up the Elevator: This is the tricky part. At the back of the room is a little red button. If you click on it an elevator will be raised from the bottom. Once you have done this, get on the elevator. After Riding the Elevator: Once off of the elevator follow the red carpet into the library. There will be one Ice Bat. Battle and defeat it. Go back to the room that has the elevator in it. Go out the door to the right. You will be in a room named “sundries.” Battle and defeat the Ice Bat that is in this room. Go down through the hatch in the floor. Battle and defeat your last Ice Bat. Return to Randy. He is still located in the mast. After speaking with him the quest is marked complete.